


A Map Of Possession

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mate bears his marks of possession on his pale, pale skin and Peter is pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map Of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bruises. The relationship depicted here can be non-con, dub-con, stockholm syndrome, whatever the reader wants it to be. A personal head canon of mine is that, during his resurrection, Peter drained the Alpha out of Derek, making him Alpha again.

Peter traces the newest bruise on his mate, mapping his own fingers where they dug into the pale, narrow hip. Along with the red mark, there are other colors--blue, purple, green, yellow. Bruise upon bruise, some overlapping, some alongside, all marking him.

They fade so slowly.

They're glorious.

Peter feels a surge of delight at the signs of his possession and his fingers press sharply. His mate stirs, groans, tries to slide away, but Peter only tightens his grip. Pressing himself along the slender back of his mate, he bites with human teeth into the well-marked skin at his nape.

His mate yelps but stills in immediate submission. It's taken months, but he's learned.

"Mine," Peter murmurs, the low voice a demand.

"Yours." If the response is resigned, a bit sad, he can live with that. The mating is still new enough. In a few years, it will be different. He firmly believes that.

His teeth loosen, replaced by his lips in a gentling kiss. His mate tastes of youth and sunshine and the pleasure he's just had in Peter's arms. He no longer tastes of fear and hatred, and the slight resentment that he can taste, the minute unhappiness, the tiny bit of unwillingness he can ignore. Those flavors grow less each day.

Loosening his grip, Peter resumes his light touch across the bruises and draws out the pain. His mate gasps in surprise, but he did earn this momentary relief. Peter doesn't like hurting him but in moments of passion it's hard to hold back his strength, and his mate gave him such passion earlier.

And if he's not hurting, he's more likely to be willing for the next round of sex before morning comes, and Peter does prefer him willing.

Leaning over, he finds his mate's mouth open in a moan as the pain disappears leaving only warmth, and he kisses him deeply.

Stiles responds with an eagerness he's only recently been exhibiting. 

Peter's pleased.

End


End file.
